


What was their name again..?

by Glitchy_Yagito



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Yagito/pseuds/Glitchy_Yagito
Summary: Just a small unedited writing. Leon’s having trouble understanding what’s so suspicious about his younger brother’s rival.Edit:Beta read/edited by my friend, snaz!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	What was their name again..?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry sjsbejdb  
> I’m,, posting this because this was supposed to be a desc of my post on Instagram but it didn’t fit 
> 
> This is also technically a test for the future..? I’m still new to this website,,

_** 01000011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00111111  ** _

  
That friend of his...The kid next door! It’s been a while since we last spoke.

“Hop, 01011001 01001111 01010101, I’m glad to see you both happy and well!”

01011001 01001111 01010101...

What was their name? How did I know that?

“Of course, Lee! Now, about those gifts you promised us, where are they?”

His rival smiled in silence.

I smiled back, waving over to my brother’s rival. That kid has been friends with Hop since forever! Of course I was happy to see them, so I brought them both their own starter Pokémon. By Hop’s expression, he was eager to get his hands onto a Sobble—the perfect match to his Wooloo.

His rival picked first, as suggested by Hop, whose arms suddenly became almost fidgety-like. If Hop wanted to, he probably could barely phase through his own legs without hurting himself.

Hop’s rival, keeping their default look, walked up to the three curious Pokémon.

The Scorbunny caught the kid’s attention. Looking down quickly, the Pokémon already felt a special bond with its trainer.

The kid’s smile stayed the same, a glimpse of personality. How did this kid become friends with a talkative brother such as mine?

**_01000100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00101110 00111111_ **

I smiled, but I couldn’t stop. I’d forgotten my eyes were still glued onto the kid, making me almost forget my brother’s existence. I turned over to Hop, his smile bright as ever, then saw a glimpse of a dislocated, spazzing figure. Was that...? Ah, never mind that, my mind was playing tricks on me again. I must be light-headed after talking to the roaring crowd, always calling out my name.

“Nice, I’ll go with you, Sobble! Sobble!”

I chuckled, not expecting to hear Hop repeat himself. He sure did seem excited to have another Pokémon on his team.

My eyes trailed back to his rival, their eyes already looking in my direction. Another moment of uncomfortable silence, though this time, I knew what to do next. I wasn’t sure what exactly I was doing or why...maybe this was just a set role for me, as the champion.

I smiled one more time, the rival reflected it back.

**_01010111 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000_ **

****

What was their name again?

_**** _


End file.
